


Mouthy

by lilacsigil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons just can't shut keep her mouth shut around Bobbi Morse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



> Thanks to st_aurafina for the beta.

"Well, er, if we were back at the HYDRA lab, I'd have the results for you in about an hour, but despite appearances we're a little under-resourced here." Simmons carefully scraped a sample of the viscous orange goo – obviously an organic compound, but beyond that she had no clue – from the end of Bobbi's, Agent Morse's, staff. 

"No problem, Jemma," Bobbi smiled at her and Simmons felt like a hedgehog caught in the headlights of an approaching car. "May got the information we were after, so we're not planning to go fight these guys again any time soon."

"Oh, that's very good, yes, it sounded very difficult, with the healing and the getting up after you shot them and so on." Simmons tried to make herself shut up, but it was a lost cause. "But I'm sure that I'll have it all figured out in a jiffy, well, maybe two or three jiffies, if you can even say that, and…"

"Thanks," Bobbi smiled again and thankfully departed the lab. 

Simmons wiped sweat from her brow and glared at the fully-functional air conditioner as if it had caused the problem. She put the sample in a container and prepared the mass spectrometer. 

"Looking a little, a little flustered?" Fitz appeared at her elbow with characteristically terrible timing. His aphasia was definitely improving, leaving her less time to think of a snappy retort.

"Agent Morse recovered this orange substance from the scene of combat," she said crisply. "She and Skye said that the enemy combatants each had a small vial of it and would coat their wounds if injured, bringing on an almost immediate recovery."

"That's what Agent Morse said, did she?" 

Simmons snapped. "Oh, you can talk! Who went down to the garage to 'chat' to Mack and didn't even make it back to bed by morning?" 

Fitz waggled his eyebrows. "Don't worry, we made it to bed."

"Your bed, I mean! Stop teasing me and finish calibrating this spectrometer if you're hanging around with nothing to do." She stomped over to her lab bench and started preparing a slide. 

"I'm running a test on the power usage of the, the cloaking device so I can hang around for another hour or so. See what this oozy stuff is. Q- Q- Interrogate you about your crush."

"It's not a crush!" Simmons took the bait, then forced herself to stop. "All right, maybe a teensy crush. But can you blame me?"

"Never said I did." 

"Just teased me about it, right, yes."

"It's not about her saving your life when you were undercover?"

Simmons finally smiled. "Oh, Fitz, you're making sure I don't have transference. Thank you, that's very sweet."

"If you don't, then maybe you should do something about it before she's off on another mission and I'm stuck here listening to you go on and on about how wonderful Bobbi is."

"I was drunk!" Simmons pressed her lips together. "But you're right. I need to screw my courage to the sticking place. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She's a raging homophobe and you have to write her up and send the report to Coulson then have interpersonal couns- couns- mediation?"

"You're no help at all, sometimes."

Late that night, Simmons sat in the lab re-reading a pilfered HYDRA report on the properties of the Obelisk, though it provided no further information than the last five times. 

"Though I might find you here," Bobbi said from the doorway. 

"Oh!" Despite expecting – hoping – that she would appear, Simmons was quite startled when she actually did. "Yes, yes of course I'd be here."

"Thanks for the flowers." Bobbi held up a tiny bouquet of crystal blossoms. They looked even smaller in her long fingers. 

Simmons did blush then, and cursed her pale skin for showing it so clearly. "They're no trouble to make, just a bit of borax in water, and it climbs the stem, but I thought you'd –"

She was cut off when Bobbi strode across the room in two long steps and kissed her. 

"Shh." She broke away for a minute, leaving Simmons ridiculously short of breath, considering that the kiss had lasted less that forty seconds. "I'm starting to think that talking's not your strong point. You want to go find out what is?"

Simmons nodded, happily mute, and let Bobbi drag her away.


End file.
